


Hearthstone lessons

by Pilux



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilux/pseuds/Pilux
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Drabble challenge 1-150Rules: Followers send a number to your ask, and you write a drabble using that sentence/prompt in your piece. Try to keep up! Expect a TON of requests!The line sent was "Teach me how to play."The two mages were made for this prompt, they're not based on toons I play in game.





	Hearthstone lessons

The afternoon sun kissed the noses of the young apprentice as she played Hearthstone with her teacher. Little Reni had insisted that they play outside by the Violet Citadel; she wanted to try and sneak a glance of the Council or one of the heroes that aid them. With her attention elsewhere, she was making careless mistakes and ended up losing more Hearthstone matches than she usually did. But no one had come outside yet! So she kept begging for one more game, and with a sigh, the Master Magi caved every time.

Reni didn’t want to leave until she got what she came for, and her heart fluttered in excitement as she heard the doors to Violet Citadel begin to creak open. She quickly turned around to look, peering shyly over the top of the bench.

For a brief moment, she could see what looked like Khadgar opening the door, but whoever it was had to close the doors again in frustration as they were called back inside.

With a soft gasp, she turned back to look at her mentor, eyes wide.  
“I saw him! I saw Khadgar!…. I think! Can we stay a little bit longer? Pllleeeassse?”

“Well. I suppose you have finished your lessons for the day. I suppose taking the afternoon to relax won’t be a crime.” The older mage honestly expected the child would become bored with waiting soon enough. She listened to her apprentice babble on about the stories of Khadgar and his champions, of the Council of Six, of the Heroes of Azeroth.”

“Do you think any of them play Hearthstone? I got some of their cards!”

“Hun, I think they are all far too busy to play Hearthstone.”

Reni pouted looking at her hand but soon perked back up,

“I will teach them!”

“Reni, no.”

The mage tried so hard not to laugh, the notion of her tiny apprentice trying to teach Hearthstone to Archmages and Heroes was kind of funny. Impractical, but cute. The child went back to watch the door intently, but there was no movement from the door.

Just as the sky began to turn pink and gold from the setting sun, the door to the Violet Citadel opened once more. Finally! The mage thought. Now her apprentice could catch the glance she so desired. The expectation that Reni would have gotten disheartened and wanted to leave hours ago had been surprisingly disproven. 

This time, Khadgar finally managed to walk outside, though he still looked busy as other council members and many other mages followed him out, all still trying to talk with him. He looked utterly exhausted from whatever the conversation was, but would still occasionally respond.

Reni excitedly gathered her cards up and packed her hearthstone board. By the time her tutor realized what Reni was doing, it was too late. 

The little apprentice may have been small and young, but she was full of energy and determination as she made a beeline for the Archmages. Reni held her Hearthstone board up, but she wasn’t noticed immediately. Her cheeks puffed out as her teacher caught up with her and tried to silently usher Reni away. 

The Archmages continued to walk away, not noticing either of them. No! This was intolerable! Reni pulled her arm away and focused on the pathway in front of the Archmage train. Holding her breath, she momentarily looked like she was about to explode in tears before she disappeared, and reappeared in front of Khadgar. She sparkled slightly with arcane residue as she held her board up triumphantly. Khadgar almost crashed into her though was able to avoid bowling her over, with some help from Modera grabbing his belt to pull him back. Wasting no time, Reni finally took a breath to word vomit at the Archmage.

“HI I’M REMI AN I’M SIX AND I’VE BEEN WAITIN OUTSIDE FOR ALL MY LIFE CAUSE MASTER NALEI SAYS THAT YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO PLAY HEARTSTONE AN THAT’S REALLY SAD SO I WANNA TEACH YOU, WILL YOU PLAY WITH ME PLEEAAASE?” She took another breath after she finished and looked up at the dumbfounded Khadgar.

Horrified, Naeli dashed over, ready to teleport both her and her apprentice elsewhere.  
“Archmage, Council, my DEEPEST apologies for my apprentice. I. Underestimated her determination and I swear, she has never done this before, I am so sorry. Reni, please, let’s go. Archmage Khadgar is a very busy man, and doesn’t have time to play Hearthstone.”

“But I blinked over an everything!”

“Yes I know, and I am very shocked and impressed that you figured out how to do that on your own, but light’s sake please.” Naeli bit her lip with worry before whispering. “P-please don’t cause a scene. Please. Please don’t embarrass me.”

“Please, Master Nalei, was it? It’s quite all right, no harm done at all.” Khadgar reassured the mage, and she sighed in relief. Though her anxiety shot up through the roof again when Khadgar kneeled next to Reni and took the board with a smile.

“Well, little Reni! Master Nalei is right. I AM very busy, and so I have never had the chance to relax and play a game of Hearthstone. So I haven’t the faintest idea on how to play. And my schedule is very, very busy, so I don’t know if I’ll ever have the time to learn…”

Reni frowned, steeling herself to be turned away.

“…If I don’t take you up on your offer! And you know, I may happen to know a Bronze or two who may be willing to give us a little bit more time to play. So, how about it, will you let me be your apprentice, Master Remi? Teach me how to play?” 

Remi’s eyes lit up as she instantly grabbed Khadgar and dragged him to a table outside of one of the cafe’s. Master Nalei dragged her hands down her face while getting a reassuring shoulder pat from Modera. 

“Sometimes, you have to let children play. Even if the child is a fully grown adult.”

Naeli laughed, relaxing finally as she walked over, with Modera and Kalec in tow, to watch Reni teach Khadgar how to play Hearthstone,


End file.
